


In This World

by BambiPB



Category: Any M/F pairing tbh, One Piece
Genre: F/M, ambiguous - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:25:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5174501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiPB/pseuds/BambiPB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his world, he feared her more than anything else; in her world, she feared him more than anything else. Their worlds collide as one and the ocean and skies connect as fear unravels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In This World

**Author's Note:**

> this is a very ambiguous fic which is why I was wary to post it here at all. it doesn't have to be this fandom or my ship, it was just the vague idea I had so it fits for any ship with these basic personality traits

In his world, he feared her more than anything else; for if he was a rock, then she was the wave that collided into him.

She came upon him with such beautiful passion, such blinding fury, and drowned him in her. Her passion alone was enough to break him, to surrender bits of himself to her. The power she had over him started as nothing, a ripple running along his path, but over the years that ripple grew stronger with each passing day, a perfect storm settling in the midst.

She hollered at him, beckoned him deeper into her surf. Then she latched on, never letting go. She had warned him that she would never let go, never let him wear down only to become something unrecognizable. She would never repeat the fate of her previous love, no this was a love that was fated to last. Fate was what drew her to their ragtag crew, and love was what made her stay.

-:-

In her world, she feared him more than anything else; for if she was the forest, then he was the fire that burned her to the core. She had thought he was just one more camper, one more person that would be with her and leave her, a fleeting moment.

But the spark that kindled on her soul was one that no amounts of water could douse. It burned into a flame, an all-consuming fire within her. He touched her with such ferocity she was charred black within moments, helpless against him.

Then he touched her warmly, flames aged by not time, but experience. He was gentle with her, and that only made his flames lick at the sky, their hue challenging that of the sun itself. He was vibrant in what he did, he was sure and steady, and he was a challenger of God. She knew this fire wouldn't never be put to rest.

-:-

In his world, he loved her more than anything else; for if he was the grass underfoot, then she was the sun that gave him life. She smiled warmly down at him, giving him sustenance needed for him to reach towards her.

If she cried, he shot up twice as quick, twisting up to give her the only comfort he could. He couldn't live without her at his side, and without him, then what was her purpose?

She shined brighter than any other star, many times more distracting than any other view this world had to offer. She was dazzling in her wake, and beautiful in her slumber. She was everything fate had to offer, and he was everything but worthy.

He knew this, he knew it well, yet he still tried to reach for her as her splendor shined above all else.

-:-

In her world, she loved him more than anything else; for if she was a bird, then he was the vast sky. He beckoned to her, and she took flight into his world without a second thought.

It was bumpy at first, harsh winds pulling her this way and that, but as she adjusted herself, he too had adjusted his winds. She explored every inch of him with childlike wonder, appreciating every view he had to offer her.

She looked on at him with such tender love he couldn't hold back, he blew away his clouds and welcomed her in. He was cautious, he was panicked, he was gentle, he was rough, he was everything she loved and wanted to love.

He was her home.

**Author's Note:**

> This was really sweet and short and to the point wow. Tbh the inspiration for this lil thing was the end page of volume two of Dengeki Daisy, of the hug and the lines "In this world, I fear her the most... And in this world, I want her the most."


End file.
